Faith and Love
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Takes place after Big Man On A Little Stick. Skipper feels resentful of Ginger's affection for the Professor and vice versa. Enjoy!


_**A/N Teobi is once again the inspiration behind this. Sort of. In a review she gave. she mentioned how a full story about Ginger and the Professor with the Skipper thrown in to make a "triangle" could be written. However I cannot do this without hating the Skipper (I won't hate the Skipper) and making him look like a complete jerk (I won't make him look this way). However I was able to come up with this little story.  
I hope you enjoy it! Dialogue from the show. Also TereseLucy384's story (Guess Who's Coming to Dinner) was inspiring for some of this regarding the Skipper.**_

"_You sure you're not angry at me?" Ginger asked the Professor as the two laid there in the jungle.__  
__"Don't give it a second thought, dear." He replied.__  
_"_But it was so stupid of me to pay so much attention to Duke. I mean all he does talk about his muscles."_

_Ginger adjusted her position to look down at the Professor.__  
__"And you've got brains." She said as she put her arm around the back of his head. "How perfectly wonderful you are."__  
_"_An extremely high IQ." The Professor offered._

"_Say it for me once again."__  
_"_An extremely high IQ."_  
"_No." Ginger laughed. "I mean the name of the star."__  
_"_Oh." The Professor said feeling a tad embarrassed. "Alpha Centari"__  
_"_Oh that's so romantic.." _

_She bent her head down and placed her lips against his.__  
__The Professor felt flush but at the same time exhilarated as he went to lift his hand to bring her closer._

"_It's four and three tenths light years from the Earth." He added.__  
_"_You just don't know what a man with brains does to me." She said breathlessly. "Captial of North Dakota?"__  
_"_Bismarck."_ _The Professor replied entranced by the redhead._  
"_Oh!" Was her response.__ "__South Dakota?"__  
__"Pierre." He stated.__  
_"_Lucky Pierre." Ginger purred as she kissed him again._

The Professor could not get that out of his mind. Being alone in the jungle. With Ginger.  
Duke had become.."overly friendly" is how the Professor chose to put it with the two women of the island. They wanted him to go and go right now.  
That is when Thurston Howell III came up with a plan. A plan to assure that the surfer would leave once and for all.

The Professor and Gilligan would pretend to be the girls' boyfriends. The Professor was to be Ginger's and Gilligan was to be Mary Ann's. The academic noted how both of the women appeared to be happy with this arrangement.

Off to the jungle he heads with Ginger. The Skipper does his part by alerting Duke to their whereabouts. The surfer looks through the leaves and spies the pair lying together in the sand. Ginger going on about how much more wonderful the Professor was then him. How she preferred a man with brains implying of course that Duke had none.  
The surfer is displeased by all this and exits the scene.

The Professor was now in his hut thinking about the night. Ginger kissed him. The lovely Ginger had kissed him. She pressed her sweet lips to his and kissed him.  
It caused his heart to beat faster. His pulse raced. Never had he felt that way before.  
Her amazing kiss sent feelings through him that he had not been aware of.  
It was true he had an attraction to her. After all Ginger was a beautiful glamorous movie star how could he not be. However the Professor suspected it might be more than that.

There were times he had believed the redhead was attracted to him as well. Especially that time when they found Wrong Way Feldman's plane. He remembered it clearly.

He had advised that he was not sure they could get the plane off the ground.  
Gilligan had wished he had found a working plane to which Mary Ann added with a great big powerful jet engine.

Ginger. Ginger smiles at him and says in that breathy sultry voice "Yeah with a great big powerful jet pilot." She then brushes the leaves she had been using to clean off the aircraft against his neck. He had no idea what to make of it at the time. She had done it a second time when he had stated that they were better off salvaging the parts of the plane as none of them could fly it. She remarked it was a peachy idea while it lasted and then…she says "See-ya" and has that same look in her eyes with the same smile.  
He thought she was just being her flirtatious self but now he believed it could be more.

Tonight confirmed something he had been trying to deny but no longer could.  
He was in love with Ginger. He wanted her to be his. Wished that he could hold her in his arms and kiss her beautiful lips for real. What he wouldn't give to be granted the opportunity to do such a thing.

The academic knew there was only one way this was going to happen. He had to tell her.  
What she would say to this was something that he didn't know but he had to find out.  
There had to be a way for him to find out this information. Before he said anything to her, he needed to know for sure that she returned his feelings.

**Girls' Hut**

The glamorous starlet brushed her red hair as she thought about the events of the night.  
Kissing the Professor was not something she had intended to do but she did. For some reason she could not help herself. Deep down Ginger knew that it was something she had wanted to do for a long time. It was not something she could help. He was so handsome. The only man in a great while who was kind to her. Whenever she asked him something he didn't make her feel stupid. Didn't make her feel like she was a ditzy actress. The Professor treated her like a person. He was always treated her warmly. Never cold. Being with him tonight felt right. Like it was meant to be. She was meant to be with his wonderful man.

Ginger set her brush down and climbed into her bed. She pulled the covers up and smiled wondering if there was any possibility she could be the Professor's girl. Would he want her to be?

**Skipper and Gilligan's Hut**

Gilligan was fast asleep in his hammock but the Skipper was still awake.  
While he was glad that Duke bought the whole scheme and was going to leave tomorrow, a part of him was a little irked.

Irked that the Professor was the one chosen to be Ginger's boyfriend. He is the one who gets to be all affectionate and loving with the beautiful movie star. Why couldn't he the Skipper be recruited for this? Why the Professor?  
Who was he kidding he knew why. Ginger had a thing for that science man. Everyone saw it.  
That is most likely the reason that Mr. Howell directed the Professor to Ginger.

Still. Why couldn't he have been considered for this? It did not seem fair. Surely he could have just as easily convinced Duke that he and Ginger were together. No his job is to wax up the surfboard and direct the muscle man to go find the pair in the jungle. The Professor gets to be with Ginger. Not him. Was there any possible way to divert the redhead's attention to him?  
He pondered this in his head. Get Ginger to like him. Was is something he could do? That would show that Professor! He had smiled to himself. Let him be all alone! Why he could show Ginger how much he adored her and how happy he could make her if she just gave him a chance!

The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea. He wasn't going to sit back and allow poindexter have that movie star! Besides he probably was clueless anyway. Too busy sticking his nose in a book and studying boring things like ferns. Writing a book about ferns. Fun With Ferns. How lame could you get? Yes he was going to show Ginger how much more a man he was then that Professor! He was mighty sailor afterall! Women went for sailors! Not nerds like Roy Hinkley. Yes he was going to win Ginger. Do whatever it took.

**Morning**

Duke had headed out on his surfboard and they were all relieved however they had then gotten word that the muscle man had suffered amnesia and didn't remember a thing.  
So much for that.

The Skipper decided to put his plan into action. He spotted Ginger sitting on a rock with one of her books in her hands reading a passage.

The sea captain approached her. "Hello Ginger."  
She looked up. "Oh hello Skipper." She greeted.  
"What are you reading there?"  
"Oh." The actress replied. "This wonderful romance novel. I would love to play this character Vivian St. Clair. She's amazing. She had a deep love affair with James McCartel."  
"I see." He smiled.  
"I would love to act out this scene." She sighed.  
The Skipper's ears perked up. "Well Ginger why don't you?"  
"Why don't I?"  
"Sure…go ahead. See how you would do that scene."  
Ginger thought a minute. "I suppose I could. I need someone to portray James."  
Skipper smirked. "Well Ginger I would…"  
Before he could finish that thought he noticed Ginger's eyes lit up and he followed them over to where the Professor was gathering up elements for an experiment.

The actress got up from her seat and sauntered over to where the man of science was.  
The Skipper watched with dissatisfaction as Ginger asked the Professor if he would be so kind as to help her rehearse the scene from her book.  
"Please Professor." She said with eyes slightly downcast. "Would you do this with me?"  
"Alright." He said. "I'll do it.

Ginger squealed a bit and took the Professor aside and gave him the book so he could follow along with her.  
"Please James!" She said dramatically. "You have to love me! You just have to!"  
The Professor gulped thinking this was dialogue was hitting a little too close to home but went along. "You are a beautiful woman Miss St. Clair but…"  
"No buts!" Ginger cried lost in the words. "We are mean to be together! James…I love you so!"  
With that she pressed her lips against the Professor's wrapping her arms around him.  
The Professor dropped the book on the ground and put his arms around her tightly.

Ginger let go and smiled. "Well what do you think?" She asked of him.  
The Professor was still reeling from her kiss. The words would not come to him right away but then he finally spoke. "I um…that was good Ginger. Very good. You were very convincing."  
The actress clapped her hands. "Really?"  
"Yes really." He assured.  
"Let's do it again!" She said encouraged.  
They ran their lines one more and Ginger had again pressed her lips to the Professor in a passionate kiss. More passionate then the previous one.

This was starting to get on the Skipper's nerves. Why did she need to keep kissing the Professor? Why? Ginger had then let go again and told the Professor how brilliant he was and thanked him for helping her.

She went back to the rock and read through the book again for another scene to memorize.  
The man of science watched her and feeling glad that she sought him for this scene.  
He went back to gathering the elements he needed but his eyes kept looking back at Ginger.  
The Professor went to his hut. Ginger looked up from her book watching him with a smile.

The next day it was the same thing. Ginger ran up to the Professor asking him to help her rehearse a scene. He agreed to it. Another love scene. Ginger kissing him. The Professor enjoying her kiss.

The Skipper was more annoyed than before. He had wanted the Professor's help with something but the man was too busy lip locking with the movie star. He resented it.  
Didn't Ginger know there was more than one single man on this island!

The following day the Skipper had managed to get a hold of the Professor before Ginger could recruit him again for another love scene from her book.  
The two men were in the lagoon working on some reinforcements to be used for hut walls.

The Professor went into the jungle to locate more bamboo when Ginger came rushing out.  
She noticed the Skipper and walked up to him. "Where's the Professor?" She asked.  
"He's getting some more bamboo." The sea captain answered.  
"Oh." She said. "Well can you tell him when he gets back I need him?"  
The Skipper sighed. "Ginger were are kind of busy right now. What do you need him for?"  
"I want to rehearse a new scene." She explained. "I need his help."

The sea captain shook his head. "I'm sorry Ginger but this is more important on rehearsing some scene. "  
"But I need him to help me.'" Ginger insisted. "I want to see if I can make it more dramatic!"  
The Skipper set his work aside and stood up. "Ginger we are busy. You are going to have to find something else to do besides rehearsing ridiculous scenes from your book. The Professor has more important things to do than that."

Ginger blinked. Ridiculous scenes? But she was an actress. That's what she did.  
"But I just…"  
"I don't care." He snapped. "Now would you please just get out of here and let us work!"  
Ginger was stunned and slowly swallowed back a sob. "Oh…I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to disturb your work."

She turned and began to walk way as sobs came on. That is when the Professor returned carrying some more bamboo. "Here we go Skipper. This should…" He then noticed Ginger walking away sobbing.  
"Ginger.'" He said running over to her. "What's wrong?"  
The actress lifted her head to meet his eyes. "The Skipper yelled at me." She replied with tears pouring down.  
The Professor frowned at the sea captain. "Why did you yell at Ginger?"  
"I didn't yell at her. She wanted to recruit you to rehearse some scene from her book. I explained that we are busy doing something more important."  
The academic crossed his arms. "You know Skipper rehearsing scenes may not be important to you but it is to Ginger. That's what she does. She's an actress. She likes to work on sharpening her acting skills."  
Ginger smiled a bit wiping her tears  
"I will be glad to help you." The Professor stated taking Ginger's arm. He looked back at the Skipper. "You can finish that yourself or get Gilligan to help you."

Skipper stood there in disbelief but continued on with the work. He brought the reinforcements to the huts and was able to get Gilligan to help him put them up.  
Every now and then he would sneer seeing the Professor and Ginger rehearsing the scene from the book. Ginger had chosen an even bigger scene and was being even more dramatic.

The two men finished their work and the Skipper sulked at the table as Ginger was again planting a kiss on the Professor.  
Mrs. Howell came up to him. "Hello Skipper." She greeted.  
"Hello Mrs. Howell." He grumbled.  
"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that I'm stuck here on this island watching Ginger sticking her tongue in the Professor's mouth."  
Mrs. Howell noticed the pair. Ginger was using her hands to gesture the point she was making as she sunk into the role she was portraying.  
"They do make a lovely couple." The millionaire's wife smiled.

"Yeah real lovely." Skipper muttered.  
Mrs. Howell sat down next to him. "What ever do you mean by that?"  
"Why does he get to have her?" The Skipper sulked.  
"Because he's in love with her." Mrs. Howell replied.  
"In love? The Professor? The man thinks love is some chemical thing. He has no idea…"  
"On the contrary." Mrs. Howell stated. "The Professor is quite aware of what love is. He feels it for Ginger. You can see the way he looks at her."  
"I don't see how it's fair."  
Mrs. Howell frowned. "Don't see how what's fair? That Ginger took a liking to him?"  
"Well I don't see how she couldn't like me!" He declared pounding his finger on the table for emphasis.  
"You are not the Professor." The older woman said simply. "I'm not saying you are not a good catch mind you but not for Ginger."  
"I think you are wrong." The Skipper said. "I think I would be a good catch for her. If she would just give me a chance."

The millionaire's wife thought a minute than spoke. "Tell me. Do you consider the Professor to be a friend?"  
"Well sure I do." The Skipper replied somewhat defensively.  
"Well then why do you want to take Ginger away?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean you want the Professor to take your place. You want him to be the one who is alone. How could you wish that on him?"  
"I don't wish that." The old sailor insisted.  
"Seems to me you do. You want Ginger to be with you and want the Professor to unhappy and sad."

"I…I don't..I mean…"  
"Skipper I understand you admire Ginger. She is a beautiful woman but she is in love with the Professor. You have to let it go."  
"Easy for you to say. You are married."  
"Yes I am but it wasn't easy for me before I met Thurston. I had my eye on Maxwell Honeywell. He so handsome. I thought for sure we were meant to be. But he had his eye on Gretchen Patterson who was a dear friend of mine. I thought for sure I could make him love me over her but I failed. His heart was for Gretchen. Not me. It was hard but I learned to accept it. No matter how hard it hurt I knew that I was not going to be able to cope if I did not learn to deal with the situation. And it turned out for the best. It wasn't long after I laid my eyes on Thurston. I couldn't be happier. You see Skipper. We sometimes wish for things that we are not meant to have. God didn't mean for me to be with Maxwell. He meant for me to be with Thurston. I didn't know it at the time but I do now. You are not meant to be with Ginger."

"I see." The Skipper sighed.  
"Trust me. The woman you are meant for will come along. I know she will. You have to have faith. It's not easy I know. I didn't want to believe it but it's true. "

Mrs. Howell heard her husband calling to her to join him on the green for golf.  
The Skipper sat thinking about what she said. His eyes went to the redhead and the academic.

Ginger was about to kiss him again when all a sudden the book was ripped from her hands and thrown to the ground.  
The Professor pulled her towards him and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.  
The movie star was startled for a second before eagerly kissing him back just as passionate holding him just as tight.  
They broke apart when the Professor spoke. "Ginger you don't need to recreate scenes from a book. I would gladly kiss you without all the acting."  
Ginger smiled as he brought her back to him and kissed her again.

Later at dinner, Ginger was glowing. She announced to everyone how she and the Professor were in love. Mary Ann and Gilligan both stated they already knew that. Mrs. Howell was delighted as was Mr. Howell. The Skipper was quiet but nodded his approval.

The meal came to a close and the Skipper went up to the new couple.  
"I just want to say that I'm sorry for getting upset with you Ginger." He stated. "I hope you will accept my apology."  
The movie star smiled. "I do Skipper. Thank you."  
"I also want you to know." He continued. "That…I am happy for you both."  
"I appreciate that Skipper." The Professor replied.

The pair then made their way to the jungle. The Skipper watched them leave and knew that Mrs. Howell was correct. He was not meant to be with Ginger. There was a woman for him but it was not the redheaded beauty.

The Skipper was about to make his way back when he spotted a canoe pulling up to the shoreline. Curious, he hurried over to see who it was.  
Two appeared to be members of a tribe. The other was not. The trio exited the canoe and joined the Skipper.  
"Hello." He greeted. "Welcome to our island."  
"Hello." The tribal man said. "I am Haraku. This is my wife Kalana."  
"Nice to meet you both." The Skipper replied.  
Kalana nodded. "Likewise. This is our daughter Crystal."  
"Your daughter?" The Skipper said surprised.

"We raise her after her parents were killed in boating accident." Haraku explained.  
"Oh I see." He eyed the black haired girl. "It's nice to meet you too."  
Crystal eyed the sea captain. "You handsome." She remarked.  
The Skipper blushed a bit and smiled. "Oh well….I…"  
Crystal turned to her tribal parents. "I want him." She said.  
"I beg you pardon?" Skipper said confused.  
Kalana spoke. "Crystal wishes for you to be hers."  
"Uh…hers? As in…husband?" He gulped.  
Kalana laughed. "No not husband. She wishes that you be her romance."  
"Oh well…I..."  
Crystal walked up to the Skipper. "I see you before. We take canoe out around these islands and I see you. I admire you very much."  
"Me?" He said in shock. "I…I mean I…"  
The dark haired girl took his arm. "I think you very handsome and strong." She smiled.  
The Skipper looked at the girl. She was about Ginger's age. Maybe a year older. And she had amazing eyes. Like silver. Very beautiful features.  
"Well…Crystal." He said as he smiled. "Maybe we can get to know one another."  
Crystal exclaimed with glee as her tribal parents smiled.

The two did get to know eachother very well and Crystal did frequent the island often.  
She was enamored with the sea captain saying he was very brave man. Type of man who would protect her from danger.

One day they strolled along the island and Crystal stopped a minute. She stood on her tip toes and planted a sweet kiss on the Skipper's lips.  
The sea captain had blushed a bit but was pleased with the action.

Crystal went to return to her island promising that she would visit him again very soon.  
As he watched he couldn't help but think of what Mrs. Howell told him. How right she was.  
He was growing more and more fond of Crystal. He had even asked Kalana and Harkau if it would be possible to take Crystal back with him should they ever be rescued. They had agreed to this and thought it would be good for her to see more of the world.

The Skipper was not concerned if that day would come or not. Either way he had a very special woman who loved and adored him. That was all he could want.

The End!


End file.
